


What does Batgirl have that I don't

by NacasiaAmor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacasiaAmor/pseuds/NacasiaAmor
Summary: After episode 5-10. Supergirl and Batwoman reunite. Supergirl and Lena fight. Eventually light smut ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	What does Batgirl have that I don't

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, hopefully. It's my second story ever that I have shared. You can be kind of you want 😉

At Wayne enterprises

"There are 2 of my sister! Luke did you hear me?" Batwoman shrilled. "What on Earth 1 could have caused this?"

"Earth 1! That's it, Kate. The anti-matter, monitor. Something inconceivable, but very possible. It must have created some sort of rift between world's bringing not our Alice here before all the Earth's were destroyed!"

"Let's call her Beth… We are going to need help with this. I'll have to get ahold of Supergirl."

Meanwhile in Gotham Lena Luthor has come to the city at the request of Lex Luthor for a potential business opportunity with Gotham City's Atomic Energy Laboratories.

"Hello, I am Lena Luthor, I am here to see Professor Overbeck, he is expecting me, I am certain." Lena spoke hastily toward the overnight receptionist.

"Ahhh, yes Ms. Luthor, it is wonderful to meet you you may go right in, through those double doors over there. Second office on the left." The blonde woman then pressed the yellow button momentarily unlocking the heavy stainless steel doors to the world of science hidden behind them.

Lena casually strolled through as she was more then early for her appointment and didn't want to appear too enthusiastic to anyone who may have been observing her with curious eyes.

Knock, knock!

"The door is open, come in!" A deep, rough voice bellowed.

Lena slowly pushed through to see a handsome, 40 something white haired man typing away at his computer. "Professor Overbeck? I am Lena Luthor of…" Lena had to think for a moment as the world as she knew it had recently changed…"the DEO in National City."

"The third", he stated matter of factly. "Mr. Luthor informed me of your visit, do come in and have a seat. There is coffee there on that table if you would like, it's fresh, I'm on my 5th cup of the day. Time waits for no one."

Lena turned to look but politely declined the offer.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time sir," Lena said as she lowered herself into the chair across from the scientist, "however, I need to know that you can get the amount necessary. It is imperative that this transaction runs over smoothly. The product needs to be delivered by the date you and Lex discussed previously. I have brought all the necessary documentation for you to revise and sign promptly, then I will be off on my way and out of yours. This is so great! With this we are going to help save the world!" Lena exclaimed with a smile as she removed a book sized stack of papers from her briefcase and handed it to the professor.

"Can you give me 48 hours? I need my lawyers to revise the paperwork. I'll make sure they start on it immediately." With that the man intercomed to his secretary ordering her to contact Lewis and Stronberg. "Yes, I know what time it is just call them on the number I gave you, it's their personal line." Turning to Lena his voice boomed, "I will see you again Sunday morning...at 2 am, don't be late."

With that Lena bid him farewell and was off to the penthouse of a local friend, who was out of town on holiday for 2 weeks.

Back at Wayne Enterprises

"Supergirl, this is Luke. Luke meet Supergirl." Batwoman intently watched as the two exchanged greetings.

"Pleased to meet you Luke."

"You as well, Supergirl. Kate has told me a lot about you." He glanced at Kate squinting his eyes briefly as she rolled her eyes in a displeased manner and gave a small sigh of irritation.

"You can call me Kara" Supergirl's said, oblivious to the scene taking place right in front of her.

"Well Kara, thanks for getting here so quickly."

"My flight was short, you know, superpowers and all."

Luke snickered, "And with the rain too! Did you have to turn on the windshield wipers?"

Kara gave him a perplexed look, "No, I take my glasses off when I am Supergirl." A smile slowly crossed her face with eyes darting between the two Gotham residents.

Kate shook her head at Kara and laughed. "Let's go into my office."

Upstairs

"My sister is in Jail" Kate explained. "My sister also approached me last night claiming she was Beth. There are 2 of them, in Gotham. Maybe it's some sort of trick Alice and her mousepad are trying to play but, maybe... maybe it's not. We think she is from another Earth. But how could she have ended up here?"

Kara quickly spoke up, "This has happened in National City too! We just had 5 brainiacs. Umm.. well the real brainiac works at the DEO with us. We have the situation under control... for now." She stammered.

Luke interjected, "There are no other Earth's to return them too. How will we get Beth back?"

"We won't at least not yet anyway" Kara looked at him with a sympathetic eye. "We need to talk to this Beth, find out her story. Maybe we can explain the situation, and let her down gently." Kara gritted her teeth and pursed her lips at the thought.

"I had to hide her" Kate said, "she is at my dad's. I told her I would be right there and for her to wait for me and not go anywhere. Kara, I have an extra helmet here." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a mohawked helmet.

Kara laughs, "I like your style!"

Kate sneers at her, "I bought it a while back when I gave a make a wish teen a ride through the city."

Kara's expression changed looking a bit guilty to have laughed. Kate looked serious at Kara while holding her gaze for a moment and then gave a slight teasing smile to let her know that it's okay. "Let's go" Kate said as she shoved the helmet into Supergirl stomach making Kara belt out a "huuuung" and wrap her arms around the helmet. "Luke we will see you, and keep the comms up!" She smiled opening the door for Kara as they exited the office.

Downstairs by the motorcycle

"Kara look at your hair" Kate laughed. "Hold on, take the helmet off, I'll fix it for you." Kara obliged and handed Kate the helmet. Setting it on the motorcycle and Kate ran her hands caringly over the blondes messy fro placing the wild strands back in place." Kate then grabbed the helmet and softly placed it over Supergirl's head as not to get hair in her face like before. Kate leaned in closer to Kara's face and brought her hands up to the clasps dangling on Kara's chest. Her finger tips had just grazed Kara's skin, sending a shiver down her back and to her toes. The blonde quietly gasped in a moment of elation and squinted her eyes shut knowing Kate must have noticed. Kate being the gentlewoman that she is kept her attention to lace the strap though her eyes darted over the perfect features of Kara's perfect face, almost memorizing the pattern." There you go, Kara, you are ready now" Kate still just as close to her swept her hair from her neck to behind her back, ran her fingers delicately across Kara's skin once more giving her a devilish grin and said "The mohawk suits you." They stared wantingly into each other's eyes which seemed like eternity but, in reality was only seconds. Kate breaking up the silence brought a fist to the top of the helmet pounding lightly to ensure its security and then grabbing Kara by the arms just below the shoulders turned her around to face the bike and head out to meet her sister.

During this time…Lena was sitting in the back of her rented extended Lincoln Town Car

Reapplying her lipstick, Lena looked up only to catch a glimpse of what looked to be her ex best friend Kara having some beautiful stranger playing with her hair and looking at her with eyes meant for someone that was definitely more than a friend.

"It can't be!" Lena thought with wild eyes observing the scene right before her. "Why would Kara be here in Gotham City? Is she spying on me? That definitely didn't look like spying." The thoughts fired through her head as she tried to make sense of it all. "She cannot possibly know what I am up to. Lex ensured me this was DEO business anyway." She said to herself. Lena beckoned her driver to pull over on the side at the end of the street "When you see that black motorcycle go by, follow them! Not too close I don't want us to be seen."

"Yes Miss Luthor." The driver glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

The bike swiftly passed with a loud growling muffler. The driver followed as instructed, keeping a good distance as not to cause suspicion. "Where are they going?" Lena thought to herself. She couldn't get what she saw out of her head. She kept replaying it over and over trying to piece it together. Part of her was angry, the emotion of her recent wound brought on by that beautiful blonde on the bike came rushing back. The other part of her didn't know what she was feeling. Why was it bothering her that Supergirl may not be in Gotham to spy on her? "Errrrrhh" Lena growled to herself, hoping the bike would hurry up and get to its location.

After what seemed like eternity, the bike zoomed into a gated mansion where the driver was biometrically scanned then seconds later the swinging gates pushed forward allowing the superhero pair through.

"Park here" Lena barked at the driver. "What is this place?"

"Everyone in Gotham knows this place. It's the Kane residence. That is none other than Kate Kane herself. Daughter of Jacob Kane who currently resides in Gotham penitentiary for the murder of his wife."

Lena sat thoughtfully on this information for a while looking down at her own fingers twisting her favorite ring around in circles. "Take me to the penthouse." She just barely spoke loud enough for the driver to hear.

Back at the penthouse.

Lena opened the fridge and stood in front investigating what savory snacks she could bite into. After all it was 3:30 in the morning and she hadn't eaten since she arrived in the city. Her mind was on supergirl but, her stomach was doing somersaults. She settled on an apple just to quiet the pangs. Crunch! she bit into the delicious red apple and the cold hit her teeth making her wince at the pain. She continued to eat but, slowly and with every bite she took she just kept thinking of Kara in Gotham. "Why is she here? And who was that woman, Kate Kane?" The question burned to her very core. "I have to do something about it!" She said while chewing the last bite of her mid-morning meal.

Walking into the living room Lena grabbed her cellphone and opened her contacts. Staring at Danvers name she thought of what she could possibly say to get the woman to agree to meet her there in that very living room. "O screw it!" She said slapping the send button as she sat on the couch. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…

"Lena?! Is everything alright?" Supergirl said.

"No everything is not alright Kara. I need you to come see me, now if at all possible. It's urgent."

She sounded so exasperated that Kara was worried. "I'll be right there!"

"Wait let me give you the address" Lena announced. "I'm not at home or the office. It's apartment 269" she paused contemplating the reaction she might receive, "of Gotham towers."

Kara showed no surprise at this information, after all she was a reporter for Cat Co and she did read the articles as well. "I'm on my way Lena" she hastily replied.

"Hey Kate!" Kara turned to her and Beth sitting at the dining room table in the foyer. "I have to take care of something right now, I don't know what's wrong but I have to check. I will meet back up with you as soon as I can. Okay?" Kara desperately needed Lena in her life and was willing to go to any length to salvage whatever pieces of their friendship remained.

"No problem Kara, we will be here. Call if you get into any trouble. This is my city after all."

The towers.

Kara flew around the building and chose to enter through the balcony. It was late and besides two other rooms on the 6th floor the towers were dark. "Lena, I'm here." Kara stammered as she let herself into the unfamiliar room. Lena had been sitting on the couch reading not so diligently a scientific journal recently released on the effects of actinium -225 based isotopes in radioimmunotherapy of coluans of the cybernetic race. Lena put the journal down and looked up catching the sparkle of diamond blue eyes innocently scanning her face and a look of discernment when she took too long to speak.

"Kara, don't think for one minute that me calling you here means we are friends." Lena stood up walked around the end table, closing the gap between her and the super. "Why are you here?"

"Lena, you called me remember?" Kara barely choked out. She was nervous, nervous because she knew in her heartest of hearts that someday her Lena would come around and she didn't want to do or say anything to further injure whatever was left of their friendship.

Lena rolled her eyes and gasped, "Not here in the apartment, here! In Gotham! Are you following me? Are you and the rest of them keeping tabs on the Luthor?" Lena's anger grew as she got still closer to Kara and backed her into the wall between the sliding glass door and the television.

Kara could hear the rapid drum beat that was Lena's heart pounding in discontent. She stuttered, "N-N-NO! This is why you called me here to accuse me?"

Lena place her hand on the wall to the side of Kara and cocked her head peering down into the blondes soul and angrily replied, "Who is she? Who is that girl you were with on the motorcycle?" Lena, could hear herself reacting, she wanted to control the rage she was feeling, but... Why? she asked herself, why the hell is this what I'm raging about. She stood there with a deafening gaze locked on the super.

Kara looked confused. What was Lena going on about? "Excuse me?" Kara never broke her gaze but looked even deeper into Lena's emerald eyes trying to make sense of the current situation.

Lena pressed her body onto Kara's and brought her hands to Kara's throat knowing Kara had the strength to thwart her at any moment. Her hands grew tighter around Supergirl's neck and instead of fighting it Kara started gasping for air "Lena!" She barely spoke. Cough cough! "Len-..."

"Who is she?"

Tears began strolling down Supergirl's cheeks as Kara brought her hands up softly to Lena's and with superstrength slowly released Lena's grip bringing her hands down and around her own waist. Both still gasping for air, supergirl turned their bodies so that Lena was now back against the wall. She reached her hand up cupping Lena's cheek and peered into her stunning green eyes. "I get it, Lena. I didn't understand before but now.... This is why you have been so mad at me." Supergirl glanced toward the television in a moment of thought then turned back to Lena.

Lena wanted to still be angry but seeing the tears rolling down Kara's baby soft skin had set off a time bomb in her heart and all she could feel was a penetrating sadness and shame for her loss of control only moments before. "Kara" she choked out trying to suppress those emotions and prevent their escape from her tear ducts.

Kara used her fingers to silence the brunette. "Shhhh…" Kara's demeanor had changed. She grabbed Lena wrapping her fingers through the hair behind her ear and pulled their faces together. Their lips touched sending shock waves throughout each other's bodies. There was no stopping this now and neither of them knew what was really going on, only lost in a feeling of pure intimacy. Kara's tongue caressed Lena's lips, mouth half open and needing more of Lena with every kisses end.

Lena with her hands still where Kara had placed them pressed her body deeper into Kara's and spun them around placing Zor-el back against the wall. Lena's kisses traveled across sunkist skin to allow her the opportunity to nibble Supergirl's earlobe.

With her eyes shut Kara threw her head back and let out a sigh of exhilaration. Lena was torturing her. "Lena" she panted. "Fuuuu…" Kara brought her lips to the one stray freckle just below Lena's perfect jawline and lightly sucked leaving raised red love spots for her viewing pleasure. Smiling down happily on her work she continued deeper into the leeching, pausing briefly at moments to partake of Lena's sweetness, tasting her neck down to her clavicle with the tip of her tongue and then returning to the freckle from the same path which she originated.

Lena's eyes rolled into the back of her head intoxicated with delight. Forcefully she grabbed the blondes locks yanking Kara's face up, hungrily taking control of her pouty princess lips with bright red kisses.

Supergirl could feel the flow of wetness pour from within her. "Fuuuu…" she breathed heavily between tongued kisses… "Lena! What are you doing to me?" She teased the silky soft strands that swept across the Luthor's cheeks.

With her lips still locked in, Lena paused getting lost in those crystal blues. "Kara, shut up!" She growled into the blondes mouth and proceeded to eat her lips with velvet kisses, but with a hunger that compelled her to slam Kara's swooning body into the wall with a loud thump! Lena threw her arms around Supergirl's long slender legs and lifted her up by her firm ass as Kara wrapped around her biting Lena's bottom lip and grinding her wet, hot sugar snatch against Lena's pelvis.

"Mmmmmm…" the Luthor hummed as she carried her crush across the room and launched their bodies onto the couch. "How do I remove this suit?" She had to ask after exploring the supersuit with her hands proved unsuccessful.

Kara laughed, "Here, let me." And with that she pulled her glasses out of a hidden compartment in the suit near the nape of her neck and placed them on her face. Lena jumped back suprisedly as the nanosuit seemed to dissipate into thin air.

"That's absolutely amazing. I never knew it would be this easy to get you naked" Lena smirked while hungrily devouring Kara's toned body with her eyes. Lena then climbed back on top of the blonde, guiding her hands over the ripples of six pack and taking a nipple between her tongue and her teeth lightly sucked until the areolas slowly crept into her mouth.

Kara pushed Lena back by the shoulders and grabbed Lena's shirt ripping it off as the buttons popped off one by one shooting every which way across the room. Immediately, Lena's lips were back in action tearing into Kara's mouth in desperation, "Oh my God Kara you are so fucking hot!" She raspily insisted.

Kara, with one hand reached behind Lena's back and released the clasps of her bra in one lightning fast snap of her fingers into the fabric. Her hands then crept below the luscious Luthor's navel and calmly unbuttoned the only one left keeping her from her prize.

Lena's hands met Kara's as she sat up controlling the blondes movements with her earlobe locked between her teeth and sucking fervently. "Here let me" she grinned. "Disappearing act number 2."

Kara could have super drove Lena's body through the table in sheer desire at the sight of her perfectly constructed physique but instead cried out once more, "Lena… Fu...fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Lena's hand continued past the supers abs and over Kara's shaved cunt reaching her feather soft fortress of solitude with two fingers tracing circles around her opening feeling the juices glide over her skin. Lena raised her head from sucking on Kara's flawless breasts and while completing her third turn she let her fingers slide open the other woman's slit and ram themselves in as far as they could go.

Kara squinted her eyes shut and breathed a heavy sigh of ecstasy.

Lena pulled her fingers out slowly only to ram them deep into the blonde once more. Watching the supers face Lena smiled and continued to torment her with every pounding stroke. With every pump Lena grew more hungry and began to sway her body forward at each thrust. She balanced herself on her free hand over Supergirl shoulder pounding and thrusting, harder and harder!

Keeping their eyes locked on one another, Kara took Lena's cherry red lips into her own and kissed her passionately. "Ooooo, Lena, yes! Lena, Fu….don't stop" Kara moaned.

Faster and faster Lena delivered each pounding blow.

"Lena, ooooo, Lena."

Lena smiled on her ladies lips, "say my name again, Kara!"

Kara obliged sending Lena into a final fit of uncontrolled desire to please that beautiful blonde beneath her.

"Ooo Lena, Lena, oooo….RAO!" Kara's body went into epileptic shock tremors as juices exploded from her hot beat up pussy, soaking her lovers lower body in a sticky syrup that tasted like sweet hunny on the Luthors lips as she brought her tired hands to her mouth, sucking the tips for Kara to see.

Breathing heavily and still convulsing sporadically supergirl tried to speak, "Le..uhhh…" She didn't have the focus yet so instead she wrapped her spazzing legs around Lena's hips and pulled her into her chest placing a thousand kisses upon her mouth. The pair held in each other's embrace, kissed softly until their eyes lazily drifted them off to dreamland.

"I love you" she whispered to Kara in her last lucid moment and cuddled her head against Kara's chest.


End file.
